1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for delivering announcements via a cabin communication facility comprising at least one cabin loudspeaker and via an on-board entertainment system comprising at least one headset output, and to a system for delivering announcements in a cabin, in particular an aircraft cabin. Usually, each headset output has the form of a headset connection socket.
2) Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern passenger aircraft are equipped with a cabin communication facility and an on-board entertainment system. The cabin communication facility is a so-termed “cabin intercommunication data system (CIDS)”, by means of which the pilot of the aircraft and the cabin crew can make announcements, addressed to the passengers, via cabin loudspeakers installed in the cabin. The on-board entertainment system is a so-termed “in-flight entertainment system (IFE)”, by means of which passengers are provided with entertainment offers. For example, the passengers can listen to music, watch films or play games. A headset output, to which a headset can be connected, is provided at each passenger seat. The passengers can use the headsets to listen to audio recordings of the on-board entertainment system.
When an announcement is made via the cabin loudspeakers, the delivery of audio recordings of the onboard entertainment system via the headsets is interrupted. During the delivery of the announcement via the cabin loudspeakers, either no audio signals at all are delivered via the headset, or the announcement is delivered additionally via the headsets.
If a passenger continues to wear his/her headset during the delivery of the announcement via the cabin loudspeakers while, at the same time, the delivery nouncement via the headset, the loudspeakers of the headset, particularly its foam covers, cover the ears, or auditory passages, of the passenger, with the result that the announcement delivered via the cabin loudspeakers can be heard, or comprehended, only to a limited extent by the passenger. This is problematic, since it must be ensured that announcements can be heard clearly and comprehensively by all passengers at all times, such that, for example in emergency situations, information can be provided directly to all passengers.
If, on the other hand, the announcement is also delivered via the headset during the delivery of the announcement via the cabin loudspeakers, the passenger hears the announcement twice, owing to a short time delay between the delivery of the announcement via the cabin loudspeakers and the delivery of the announcement via the headset. This time delay results from design, since the cabin communication facility and the on-board entertainment system are separate systems having differing delay times and processing speeds. If, for example, an announcement is spoken into a microphone of the cabin communication facility, this announcement is delivered directly via the cabin loudspeakers. By contrast, an announcement to be delivered via a headset must first be passed from the cabin communication facility to the on-board entertainment system and then to the headset inserted in a headset output at the passenger seat. In the case of a passenger using a headset, the thus time-delayed delivery of the announcement via the headset output results in an echo effect that renders comprehension of the announcement difficult or even impossible.